1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slicer apparatus for woodwork, and more particularly to a slicer apparatus suitable specifically for producing thick veneers.
The thick veneers are used as package material, fruit box, fence, flooring, surface lumbers, edge lumbers, or the like, which are attached to laminated lumbers, lumbers with inferior quality, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional slicer apparatus for woodwork has a guide on a side opposite to a relief face of a knife.
Because the space between the knife and the relief face is rather larger than a thickness of a veneer to be sliced, such a problem existed in that a crack may occur in the veneer when the thickness of a veneer to be sliced is approximately 3 mm to 13 mm.